¿Pareja liberal? ¡Y una mierda!
by EmzF
Summary: ¿De verdad el capullo de Diggory se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a Lily? ¿Mi Lily? Es hombre muerto. En cuanto me lo encuentre por cualquier pasillo se va a enterar lo que es meterse con la novia de un Merodeador.


**Bueeeeeeeeeno mis queridos niños y niñas, aquí vengo con mi primer Lily/James, así que a ver qué tal, vuestras opiniones y todas esas cosillas que sabeis que me encanta recibir. No es que me encante como me ha quedado, ni mucho menos, pero tenía ganas de subir algo de estos dos, y por probar no se pierde nada, así que aquí os lo dejo ¡Disfrutad!**

Que aburrimiento.

Joder, esta clase es un maldito coñazo, ya ni si quiera sentarme con Sirius me distrae, porque lo único que hace es roncar y babear el pupitre. Jodido chucho sarnoso.

Ni si quiera sé como Dumbledore permite que Binns siga dando clase ¡Que es un fantasma por Merlín! Es como si Nick casi decapitado nos empezase a dar clases de decapitación, aunque sería un poco contraproducente, ya que ni él mismo está bien decapitado... ¡Pero la cosa es que Dumbledore debería contratar un nuevo profesor de Historia! A poder ser una profesora en "años mozos y de buen ver" como dice Colagusano.

Pero no James, tú concentrate, no puedes andar fijándote en otras tías, por muy buenas que estén, porque tienes novia, sí, novia, y eso de ir mirando faldas que no sean la suya está mal, muy mal.

Y hablando de novia, ahí está, ¿Verdad que es preciosa? Sí, no sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho ya a lo largo de estos años, pero es que es la pura verdad. Lily Evans es una jodidamente preciosa. Y es mía. Así que más vale que cualquier estúpido se mantenga a más de diez metros de ella, incluído Sirius, que tiene una mente muy enferma, si no quiere sufrir la ira de James Potter.

Está tan guapa con su pelo pelirrojo ahí recogido mientras se concentra intentando tomar unos apuntes decentes tan sólo un par de filas delante mío, la verdad es que me podría pasar todas las clases mirándola, por lo menos la de Historia de la Magia seguro, pero en cuanto la observo más de dos minutos me pongo a babear, literalmente, de forma inconsciente, y ya me empiezan a cansar las bromas de los imbéciles de Remus y Peter, pero sobretodo de Sirius. ¿Acaso los perros pulgosos no babean?

Y es que joder, de algo me tenía que haber servido arrastrarme todos estos años ¿No? Pedirle salir trece veces al día, cargarme todas sus citas, escribirla canciones una vez por semana, y por supuesto no podía fallar el hecho de mis demostraciones públicas de afecto. Ni Lily Evans se podía resistir a eso.

Estoy desesperado, parece que los minutos no pasan en este maldito aula, y Sirius no hace más que roncar, me entran ganas de taparle la nariz y la boca hasta que se ahogue por condenarme a este sufrimiento.

"_¿Cómo está mi dulce flor en esta maravillosa mañana? ¿Me echabas de menos? Tu amado Jamsie."_

Sí, molestar a Lily enviándole absurdas notitas seguro que me distraerá. Me encanta verla enfadada, sus ojos, que ya de por sí son flipantes, brillan diciendo _"Potter-estás-muerto"_, frunce el ceño de una manera que me recuerda un montón a McGonagall cuando nos pilla haciendo alguna de las nuestras y arruga la nariz y los labios, los labios, dios, que labios... Joder, adoro esos labios.

"_Como vuelvas a decir algo tan asquerosamente cursi vomitaré sobre mis propios apuntes y tú pagarás las consecuencias. Lily a secas."_

Me río silenciosamente. Lily tan... directa, como siempre. No, a ella no le van los cumplidos ñoños, los bombones o las flores, y eso es una de las cosas por las que estoy tan perdidamente colgado de ella, es tan... Lily.

"_Si las consecuencias las pago en el escobero del segundo piso estaré encantado, Sirius me ha dicho que está bastante bien para la intimidad, grrr..."_

Veo como se gira furiosamente hacia mí. ¿Es que acaso hemos retrocedido a quinto curso y yo ni me he dado cuenta? Dios, está preciosa sonrojada hasta las cejas, ¡Parece un semáforo andante!, pero un semáforo al que hacer un monumento sin duda alguna.

"_Eres un cretino Potter, si tantas ganas tienes de visitar ese escobero que te acompañe Black, seguro que él te hace una visita guiada"_

Sonrío. Esa es una de las cosas que me encanta de Lily, su carácter, ese maldito carácter que me ha traído de cabeza durante estos siete años, pero, no sería Lily Evans sin él. Otra en su lugar no habría dudado ni media en aceptar mi proposición, al fin y al cabo soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch, Premio Anual, Merodeador... En resumen, soy el irresistible James Potter, pero no, ella no, ¡Y encima es mi novia!

"_Seguro que a Eugenie no le importaría venir conmigo..."_

Já. Lily odia a Eugenie. No sé por qué la verdad, si es un encanto de chica, guapa, lista, babea por mí... vamos, que sabe apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida, aunque creo que ésto último mosquea un poco a la pelirroja. Tonterías.

"_Pues entonces yo debería aceptar la cita que me propuso el otro día Diggory, a partir de ahora nos volvemos una pareja liberal ¿No?"_

¿Liberal? ¿Liberal? ¡Y una mierda!

¿De verdad el capullo de Diggory se había atrevido a pedirle una cita a Lily? ¿_Mi_ Lily? Es hombre muerto. En cuanto me lo encuentre por cualquier pasillo se va a enterar lo que es meterse con la novia de un Merodeador.

"_Lils, mi amor, sabes que no lo decía en serio... ¿Me esperas para comer?"_

Pero Lily no me contesta, está hablando por lo bajo con la chica que tiene al lado, su amiga Mary creo que es. Joder ¿Y si lo decía en serio? No, ni de coña, Lily no es de esas ¿Verdad? No, claro que no, por supuesto que no.

El timbre suena y a mi lado un el perro pulgoso de Sirius despega su cara de la mesa donde se ha pasado dormitando toda la hora mientras yo tenía una crisis con mi adorada pelirroja, ten amigos para ésto... Además, ha sido su culpa, si él no me hubiese sugerido la semana pasada lo del escobero yo no le habría dicho nada a Lily y entonces ella no me habría dicho nada de Diggory y...

—¡Eh Lils!—. Digo al ver que pasa por mi lado junto con Mary sin siquiera mirarme —¿No me esperas para ir al Gran Comedor?

Veo como sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa suya, no, es una sonrisa de _"Te jodes Potter" _y entonces sé que tiene algo preparado, algo preparado que va a hacer que me arrastre para que me perdone como siempre hago, pero que se le va a hacer, es la futura madre de mis doce hijos, un poco de polvo en mis rodillas me da igual.

—Lo siento James—. Me dice con una voz infantil para nada suya —Voy a buscar a Amos, me iba a dejar unos apuntes de Herbología.

Y dicho ésto se va, dejándome como un tremendo gilipollas en medio del aula con la boca medio abierta incapaz de decir nada coherente mientras escucho las estúpidas risas de mis amigos de fondo.

Diggory es hombre muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Travesura Realizada<strong>


End file.
